Our studies of enzyme mechanisms and the applications of enzyme systems will include: 1) the elucidation of the pH dependence of flavin reduction in the D-amino acid oxidase reaction. This will involve the use of substrates and enzymes having ionizable groups with perturbed pK values as well as transient kinetic analyses of primary deuterium kinetic isotope effects, 2) the further characterization of the interaction of carbanionic transition state analogues with fumarase, aspartase and aconitase and the design of suicide substrates for enzymes which catalyze the cleavage of alpha, beta carbon-carbon bonds, 3) the evaluation of epoxyacrylic copolymers (which we have developed for the immobilization of adenine nucleotides) as carriers for NAD(H) in a reagentless enzyme electrode and for spin traps to monitor OH in phagocytosis by leukocytes.